The present invention relates generally to a method for varying the bend radius while forming a stabilizer bar of a vehicle suspension system.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations, while providing for a smooth and comfortable ride. A suspension component, such as a stabilizer bar, is often used to increase roll rigidity and to improve the steering stability of the vehicle.
When forming a stabilizer bar in a CNC (computer numeric control) controlled bending machine, the bar is positioned within the machine so that the stabilizer bar is proximate to the forming tool at the desired point of formation. The stabilizer bar is formed over the forming tool at this point, creating a bend in the stabilizer bar. Because the forming tool is of a fixed design, the radii of the bends formed on the stabilizer bar cannot be varied while using the same tool. Bends of different radii can be formed by using different forming tools, but this requires changing the forming tool manually during formation, which is both time consuming and impractical.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a method for varying the bend radius while forming a stabilizer bar, which allows for the formation of bends of different radii on the bar while using the same forming tool.
This invention relates to a method for varying the bend radius while forming a stabilizer bar by varying the radius of the forming tool over which the stabilizer bar is bent.
In a first embodiment of the invention, a bent chain is used to form the stabilizer bar. The chain is positioned by actuators on a CNC controlled bending machine which engage the links of the chain and shape the chain into the desired radius. The stabilizer bar is then formed by wrapping the bar over the positioned chain, forming the stabilizer bar at the desired radius.
In another embodiment, the forming tool is conical shaped. Because the top of the cone has a smaller diameter than the bottom of the cone, bends of different radii can be formed on the bar using the same forming tool. The cone shaped tool is positioned by extending or retracting the tool perpendicularly to the length of the bar.
In another embodiment, an eccentric cam shaped forming tool of varying radii is used to form the stabilizer bar. The eccentric can shaped tool is positioned to form the stabilizer bar by rotating the tool so that the desired radius of the eccentric tool contacts the stabilizer bar at the point of formation.
A worker in this art would recognize that other ways of varying a bend radius can be used. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method to vary bend radius while forming a stabilizer bar.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.